Obsessed?
by FoTinI
Summary: Hermione has taken her first steps... and is planning a lot more to come... Will Severus Snape respond to her? Or will he try to push her away? Still, she's beginning to realize maybe this is more than some obsession. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters appearing in my fic or even the names or locations, etc., etc., etc.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Sorry the chapters are not that long and this one is a bit boring. But, it's my small intro and I still hope u like it! I'll update fast. It gets better! **Please, please R&R! It's my first ever fanfic.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: It all has a start…

Hermione had just spent a very strange summer. Sirius had died last June and as much as she felt sorry for Harry, she couldn't erase the image of someone she hadn't expected off her mind. He bursted in her head every time she was doing her homework and even in her dreams. Every morning she would keep waking up flushing as she would remember what she had dreamt about the night before. Just thinking about the way he had tried to help her and her friends, maybe even unwillingly, gave her butterflies. Professor Snape had done everything to keep her and the others from travelling to the Department of Mysteries and she couldn't help smiling while thinking how much he had helped Harry with his Occlumency lessons.

She just couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts in exactly a week and see the Potions Master. Eventually, Hermione tried to take this fantasy out of her mind. She kept telling herself she shouldn't have feelings for this teacher. However, she couldn't help it.

The first of September came and Hermione tried to make herself as pretty as she could. She put on, clumsily, her mascara and her eyeliner. Thank Merlin; most of her acne had gone away. She didn't bother about her hair. If ever Professor Snape was ever going to like her, despite the fact that she is a muggle-born, 'he should accept the bush head', she thought with a playful smirk on her face.

She got to the train station pretty early and waited until her friends arrived too. Both Harry and Ron had grown during the summer and Harry looked extremely hot to her. However, right when she had that thought, the handsome face of Severus Snape popped up in her confused mind. She couldn't think straight anymore.

'Hey', said Harry before kissing her on both of her cheeks.

'What happened to you?' asked a blushing Ron eyeing her breasts.

'What?' snapped Hermione.

'Nothing, it's just… you look different…'

She ignored him. She was sick of all his troubling comments and she didn't appreciate him as much since all the summer he had been writing her love poems.

'So shall we take our trunks in a train compartment?' she finally asked Harry who nodded.

After a while, they found an empty compartment, where their friends, Neville, Ginny and Luna joined them. She had decided to take a break from her prefect duties though. As every second passed and the more they approached Hogwarts, Hermione's heart beat faster and faster. At some point, when she noticed the vague outline of the castle, she felt as though she might burst. When the Hogwarts Express got to a stop, she jumped to her feet, grabbed her trunk and rushed to get into a carriage. The wait to see Snape was too long and she couldn't stand it anymore. Moments later, the doors of the Entrance Hall were there in front of her as she entered shaking from… 'What?' she asked herself. 'What is it? Fear of seeing the man she dreamt about for the past month?'

'I must contain myself. This is just some stupid crush. And we're talking about Snape now, Snape. C'mon Hermione.' she thought desperately.

Yet, that was the moment when she noticed the tall figure that had become her obsession. Silky black hair fell into the attractive face of Severus Snape and as he walked between the students swiftly, Hermione had the awful feeling she might faint.

'What are you doing, Miss Granger?' questioned the sombre Potions Master as she continued gazing at him.

'Nothing, nothing, sir…' she replied.

His voice had brought her back to earth and as she looked into his deep cold eyes, she noticed the way he was watching her. It was as though he was questioning her silently. She stared back at him and had the distant feeling he was reading her thoughts.

Suddenly, he slithered between the students and regained his seat in the High Table.

'Where were you?' asked a furious Ron when she sank into a chair next to him at the Gryffindor table. However, Hermione did not respond. She was plunged in a profound trance as she gaped at the dark and mysterious Severus.


	2. Chapter 2: Obsessed?

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of the characters: their all J.K. Rowling's! I'm just borrowing them…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hey! Sorry this chapter is a bit short but there's more to come! I will like to thank my beta, Tanya and all my friends who support me, especially Effie! I love you!

Thanx for your reviews everyone and I'm really trying to update fast! Please R&R: It's my first fic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Obsessed?

Some weeks had passed from the time Hermione had arrived at Hogwarts. Twice a week she had Double Potions and during these special moments, she got used to examine the Potions Master. She wanted to see his reactions, to know his character better. Eventually, sometimes she really wondered whether she was becoming a bit obsessed with her teacher. Hermione was, of course, always trying her best not only to get the best marks, but also to impress him and maybe even to surprise the young man.

She even noticed him looking at her now and then, with a whole new expression in his deep black eyes. Still, when he became aware of her watching him, his handsome face turned livid at once. Hermione couldn't stand the cold barrier between them anymore and slowly, a plan formulated in her mind. All she desired was to seduce him in a way he would never expect from her.

Then, finally, the afternoon for her to take action came. First, she decided she would be late for her class of Potions. Thus, when the bell indicating the start of classes after lunch rang, she awaited several minutes until she entered the dark classroom.

'Ah Miss Granger finally decides to show up… What an honour for us…' Severus Snape sneered even though his eyes didn't match his words. A light shone in them.

'Sorry Professor, I…'

'No excuses. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now take a seat', he replied to many furious whispers from her fellow Gryffindors.

She sat next to her friend Neville Longbottom and waited. She observed Severus in awe as he gave his students instructions and ordered them to commence their work.

Hermione began setting up her cauldron and ingredients. Predictably, Neville started begging her for help and studying Snape out of the corner of her eyes, she gave her friend advice. She made sure she was speaking loud enough for her Professor to hear.

'You don't seem to want to give it a rest, do you, Miss Granger. Another twenty points from Gryffindor and you shall have a detention tomorrow night', stated Severus. 'You will come to my office at nine o'clock.'

Hermione sought to appear disappointed or even sad but she couldn't ignore the excited beats of her heart. Everything had happened as planned.

The bell finally rang and she rushed out of the classroom as though she was about to cry from humiliation. Neville, Harry and Ron followed her. Neville pleaded for her forgiveness; however, she did not answer fearing her voice might betray her excitement. Ron said 'Don't worry Hermione, it won't be that bad. You're so brave you'll crush Snape' and placed his arm around her waist. Harry looked away and began to talk to Neville who appeared depressed. However, Hermione shot a deadly glare at Ron and run off unable to wipe the smile off her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my fanfic. They are all J.K.'s work!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hey, sorry the chapters are a bit short but still I hope you like them. I'll be writing more and try to update even faster if I can.

PLEASE R&R ! Thanks and enjoy reading.

**This chapter is Rated R for minor sexual content.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Detention

The next day passed without notice and, now, Hermione was patrolling the corridors in a quick pace. She was completing her prefect responsibilities but her heart wasn't into it. The time was drawing nearer and nearer to when she will have to appear at Snape's office door. Anxiously, she checked her watch. It was already eight forty!

'Ou, yes Snape, here I come!' she thought excitedly and prayed her plan will succeed.

She headed towards the dungeons. After all her observations she knew exactly where the office of the man she wanted was. She passed through some secret passages which Harry had instructed her on to arrive faster at her destination. Yet, for a moment she hesitated. What would her best friend say if he found out what was on her mind, what she was about to accomplish? Would he be so disappointed he won't want to even know her anymore? But Hermione pushed this thought out of her mind. He didn't need to know and she won't let there be a possibility of him understanding what was occurring. She still had three minutes and now she was near his door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and waited.

'Enter,' replied a cold voice from within the room she was facing.

Professor Snape watched her enter. The girl he always thought about appeared so relaxed, not even disgusted she would have to spend hours with him in the same chamber. He observed her quietly. She had a perfect silhouette. She was slim but had amazing curves. Her hips were so seductive especially when she walked gracefully and they moved from side to side. Her back arched giving her a peaceful appearance of innocence and at the same time, a fierce pride. Her breasts were firm and round and her face was the most beautiful image he had ever perceived.

He waited until she said, 'Good evening, sir. What shall I do?' He regretted for a moment having to make her do such hard work.

Hermione too was observing every movement he made and every glimpse he shot her.

'You shall have to erase all the students' handwriting in those books you see here.' He pointed at a large pile of textbooks that lay in a corner. 'Without using any magic,' he added.

'Yes, sir,' she answered and started work immediately.

Hours passed slowly as Hermione was working, however, sometimes, she saw him watching her out of the corners of his eyes or even eyeing her longs legs she had exposed for that precise reason. Other times, she would just cease and look at him dreamily until his voice would bring her back down to earth. Meanwhile, Severus couldn't help feeling shivers cross his spine and he craved to advance on her.

Finally, around 2 o'clock in the morning, Snape stated, 'It's enough, Miss Granger, you may go.'

Hermione's heart began beating quickly. Now was her time. She got up stretched and walked stealthily towards him. He kept his head down as if he was absorbed by reading this spellbook and she seized the opportunity.

'I have a question for you, Professor,' she whispered in his ear and he felt shivers when he sensed her so close.

'On?' he asked her, standing up.

'Oh, you see,' she said in the same voice, touching his leg with one of her fingers and tracing circles, 'I wanted to ask you something on the essay I have to give in. How many times do I have to stir clockwise in the cauldron?'

He breathed hard and replied in a weak voice 'four'.

'Really?' she questioned, 'four?' and then, still tracing circles she brought her hand and touched the highest part in his inner thigh. He gasped and closed his eyes as Hermione approached him even more. She could obviously notice he was turned on by her. She rubbed herself on him, keeping her hand over his groin. As the seconds passed, she stuck herself on him even more if that were possible and she felt him hard on her stomach.

'Stop,' Severus pleaded.

She ran the fingers of her other hand through his silky hair and then slid her hand under his robes and his shirt. She felt his muscly chest she had fantasized about for so long. As she continued rubbing him, she heard him groan from pleasure and desire. She recognized that he felt good but she will let him beg and chase her.

'I know you like it, Severus,' she said playfully.

Suddenly, she slithered out of his office leaving him asking for more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. It was pretty short but I'll try writing more next time. I didn't want to rush into the serious things between Severus and Hermione, yet, just yet! I'll give them some time to realize it's not only some crush……!

5


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: So, once again, I repeat: I do not own any characters or places or … They're all J. K. Rowling's! I'm just borrowing them!

A.N.: Hey! Sorry I didn't update faster, but here is a chapter longer than any other one I've ever posted! I hope you like it even though I wrote it principally not to only have the Snivelly/Hermy ship going on. Enjoy reading and there's another chapter which I really love on the way! Thanks so much for your reviews and plz, plz, plz R&R!

Chapter 4:

In his dark office, Severus Snape was sitting helplessly with his hands over his face. First, he couldn't believe what had just happened to him and second, he regretted so much that he had just succumbed to a thing of that kind. Students had already been interested in him, but he always pushed those immature 'dung heads' away… Then again, Granger was another case he couldn't ignore…

Nevertheless, this time, it _was_ different. He had always desired this girl and, as he had not experienced any sexual pleasure for a long time, she had caught him at a moment during which he had not been able to contain himself or to even resist the lust. Mechanically, he swore under his breath 'Miss Granger' would get punished for what she had put him through that night. Still, the only thought he had at the moment was to avoid her and never address himself to her again.

Severus couldn't help thinking of what she had done. Deep down, he knew that he really was attracted to her and that it wasn't only physical. Her character as a woman and her feelings proved she was someone different, someone unique. He didn't want to change that side of her…

oooOOOOooooOOOOooo

Hermione took her time while she was heading towards the Gryffindor Tower. She was proud of what she had achieved: she had finally taken a step and showed Severus how much she liked him. She couldn't believe she had mustered all her courage and had actually gotten so close to him. She had even touched him, caressed him in a way she hadn't done to anyone else before. He had awoken in her a new feeling: a feeling of desire. She wanted him so bad; she wanted to know in a way she had only visualized in her dreams.

She blushed hard. What was going on? She felt as though she was losing control and all she was sure about was that she would accomplish her heart's will.

She knew she had to continue in the way she had begun with Severus and she had to make him accept the feelings he may have for her.

She reached the portrait hole and hesitating, she entered the commonroom. She headed directly to her dormitory where she sank into her bed lazily drenched in her thoughts. She smirked to herself when she remembered his groan of pleasure.

oooOOOOooooOOOOooo

The next morning, Hermione awoke just to find a smiling Ginny at the foot of her bed.

'Morning' Hermione mumbled as thoughts burst in her mind.

She knew she must've looked flustered. She had just dreamt of an extremely handsome man making advances on her as well as kissing her passionately before her vision had been interrupted. Now, she only wished she were still sleeping as she realized that man was none other than Severus Snape.

Slowly, she crawled out of bed as Ginny opened the window curtains eyeing her, in what Hermione believed to be a peculiar way.

'So,' said Ginny finally, 'how are you feeling?'

She wasn't looking at Hermione. However, Hermione noticed how her lips were twitching a bit as she restrained herself from laughing.

'I'm fine. Why?'

'Nothing, nothing', answered Ginny straightening her bed sheets.

Then, she murmured something Hermione didn't hear. She didn't pay attention though; her mind was already on something else. It was Saturday which meant she may be able to spend sometime thinking of Snape or even maybe being with him.

'I'm going for a shower', she told Ginny who was still watching her carefully.

'What does she want? What is up?' Hermione thought. In fact Ginny was observing her oddly and she didn't know quite what to tell her.

As the water slid on her skin, she wondered how she was going to hide her fantasy to her friends and to everyone else. They all believed her to be the innocent young girl that boarded on the Hogwarts Express six years before. They would make fun of her anytime she actually felt rebellious or desired to feel free. Yet, had Ginny guessed what was happening? Did she know? That night, she was sure they were going to get together as they usually did for girl talk. A laugh escaped Hermione's lips at that thought.

Thankfully, when she returned to her dormitory, Ginny had left for breakfast. She wasn't hungry and, as she lay on her bed, she dreaded the night to come…

oooOOOOooooOOOOooo

'… yeah, you know, and after I felt chills all over my body. And then, guess what he said! 'I always want us to be this close because, Ginny, maybe you won't believe me, but I truly love you' Oh my God, don't you think that's sooo sweet?'

'Yeah…' answered Hermione dreamily. Ginny had been recounting her week's new experiences with her new boyfriend, Dean Thomas for over an hour.

'Yeah, he's amazing,' said Ginny looking out of the open window next to them. 'But, enough about me. OK, now tell me, who is he?'

'Who?' asked an extremely anxious Hermione trying to appear innocent.

'Oh, come on; don't think I don't know you're having some fun too. Who is the guy you dreamt about last night?'

'There is no guy, Ginny. I don't dream about guys. What are you on about?' said Hermione looking for a book in her trunk.

'Then, who is the girl you said 'Don't let me go' to?' insisted a curious Ginny with a malicious smirk on her face.

So that's how she knew. Now she was talking in her sleep. 'Fuck! That's great, just great.' Hermione thought angrily.

She turned to face Ginny. Should she reveal to her best friend how the man that was always on her mind was none other than Severus?

'No. I can't tell you,' she decided looking at Ginny's disappointed face.

She knew it wasn't fair for her friend who had just spent two hours confiding in her, but this was something else. The situation was totally different. At once, she noticed how Ginny's eyes were giving her a cold and enraged look.

'Please don't be mad at me', she pleaded. I just can't tell you. It's just something I've never even dared before. It's too important.'

'Well, if you don't wish to trust me…' Ginny mumbled moving towards the dormitory door without noticing the pained look in Hermione's eyes.

ooOoo

The next thing Hermione knew was that she was sitting on her bed with Ginny and blushed as she admitted her special attraction towards the dark Potions Master. Ginny had given her a disgusted look at first and told she had been sure it was 'something of that sort', yet she was now listening closely to her. Hermione was so excited and for the first time after months, she felt her heart loosen as she spilled her secrets.

------------------------------------------------

Hey! I dunno if you liked it as much, but as I've already said, there's another chapter on the way which I absolutely love! Please Read & Review!


End file.
